


Someone Like You

by Phineasflynns



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15 x 21, Coda, Fix It, Last one for the night kiddos, M/M, Soft babies being in love, fuck the finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phineasflynns/pseuds/Phineasflynns
Summary: Dean feels lighter than he’s felt in years as he approaches Baby, fingers deftly plucking the keys from his pocket as he pulls the door open. He feels a pang of longing for his brother as he drops into the seat, green eyes raking over the empty passenger seat.He holds tightly to Bobby’s promise that time here is different and it won’t feel like any time at all has passed before Sam joins. Dean hopes he’s right- he doesn’t know how he’ll handle the ache in his chest without Sam.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 30





	Someone Like You

Dean feels lighter than he’s felt in years as he approaches Baby, fingers deftly plucking the keys from his pocket as he pulls the door open. He feels a pang of longing for his brother as he drops into the seat, green eyes raking over the empty passenger seat. 

He holds tightly to Bobby’s promise that time here is different and it won’t feel like any time at all has passed before Sam joins. Dean hopes he’s right- he doesn’t know how he’ll handle the ache in his chest without Sam. 

Focusing on the ache in his chest brings forward another memory, and the elder Winchester brother squeezes his eyes shut, a soft sigh escaping his lips. 

Cas. 

He knew one day he’d get his brother back, but he’d have to spend all of eternity without the love of his life, unable to rescue him from the empty before he’d died. 

His hands clench into fists around the steering wheel. 

He wishes he could’ve said it back. Wishes Cas could be here right now. Wishes he hadn’t been a coward, hadn’t spent ten years pining for his angel. 

He turns the car on and presses down on the gas. 

Maybe if he drives fast enough he can outrun his thoughts, just for a little while. 

He doesn’t know how long he drives, forests turn to fields turn to a beach and Dean doesn’t stop; his leg doesn’t cramp, the gas gauge doesn’t go down, his back never starts aching. 

He never once passes another car. 

He gives up when he reaches another field, a large barn sat in the middle of it. With a lump in his throat Dean pulls over, forehead meeting his steering wheel as tears burn his eyes. 

“Cas, I wish you were here.” He murmurs weakly. “I wish I could’ve found a way to save you before I died- I wish I could’ve given you back your life. I wish it hadn’t ended for me. I wish... I wish I could’ve told you how much I love you.”

A soft rustle sounds to his right and the car shakes slightly. 

“Hello, Dean.” Cas whispers, and Dean thinks he might faint due to the sudden rush of relief crashing through his system. 

“Cas?” He jerks his head up, green meeting blue, and his angel smiles at him in a way that makes his heart ache. 

“It’s me, Dean.”

Dean lunges forward, arms winding around his angel, face pressing into the crook of his neck. 

“Holy shit Cas, how are you here? How’d you get out-“

“Jack.”

“I should’ve known.” Dean grins into Cas’ neck, arms tightening around his torso. 

“Yes.”

“Cas..” Dean sits back then, just barely enough that he can meet Cas’ gaze. “About what you said before... did you mean it?”

“Every word.” Cas replies sincerely, lifting one of his hands to gently cup Dean’s cheek, thumb wiping away stray tears. “You have held my heart in your hands for years. I love you with all I am.”

Dean smiles so wide he’s surprised it doesn’t hurt. 

“I love you too.” He whispers, and Cas’ breath hitches. Relieved that the words are finally out, Dean pushes forward. “I’ve loved you for years Cas, I’ve been doing my best to hide it so I didn’t lose you because I never thought someone like you would love someone like me-“

“Dean, you are the most selfless and loving creature I have ever met. You’re my best friend. How could I not love you?”

Dean’s smile widens even as he ducks his head, tears burning his eyes. 

“I love you too.” 


End file.
